


The X Files: Queequeg's adventures

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: A day in the life of Agent Scully's dog Queequeg!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Queequeg or Agent Scully. These characters belong to the X Files which is owned 20th Century Fox. This story is entirely fictitious by the author.

Chapter 1

Queequeg slept soundly next to his owner Scully on her bed. He had a busy day and went to bed very tired. His owner was also tired when she went to bed, and Queequeg only licked her face a few times before she fell asleep.   
Now the sun was rising and Queequeg was woken by the thin rays of sunlight that beamed through the gap in the curtains on Scully's bedroom window.  
Queequeg' ears pricked up a few minutes later as a loud ringing sound could be heard. He didn’t like that sound as he heard it every morning, and it rang shrill in his ears so as usual he growled at it as his owner raised a hand and flicked it off, much to Queequeg's pleasure.  
He saw his owner was still lying in bed so he got up and went over to her, eager to begin licking her face and start another day with her. "Queequeg," his owner said sleepily with a smile as he licked her face. "Okay, okay, I'm up, Im up," his owner said, and when she moved to get up Queequeg leapt off the bed happily, as he was wide awake now and feeling eager for his early morning walk before his owner left the house for the day.   
Queequeg made his way to the living room so his owner could have space to change. He waited for her to come into the kitchen and give him his breakfast. This she did a half hour later and called him over to his breakfast bowl, not that he needed any encouragement.  
He was hungry so he happily ran to his bowl, tail wagging as he devoured his food. By now the sun was higher in the sky and his owner opened the curtains and blinds, filling the apartment with daylight. Queequeg had to squint his eyes to get used to the light as he ate his food while his owner made her food too.   
Then when breakfast was done, his owner picked up his collar and placed it round his neck. Queequeg leapt up at her excitedly, looking forward to stretching his legs. His owner then hooked a leash onto his collar and much to his delight, she scratched him lovingly behind the ears before they left the apartment with an eager Queequeg running ahead and guided the way to the familiar route of their walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully takes Queequeg out for a walk before work

Chapter 2

Once they were outside, Queequeg ran along happily beside his Human as she walked along the familiar street around the block. It was sunny but it was cloudy and was starting to rain.  
Queequeg could feel the raindrops landing on him and trickling down his fur, so he walked faster in effort to stay warm.  
On the way they passed a friend of his, a golden Labrador called Larry, as they usually passed each other too. "Hi, how are you?" Queequeg barked at him excitedly as their humans stopped to talk. "Bit wet," and Larry barked back. "How are you?" he asked. "Same," Queequeg barked and the two went about sniffing their owners' feet before sniffing each other.  
It started raining heavily now, and both dogs were really starting to get wet.  
Queequeg felt disappointed as he barked his goodbyes to Larry before following his Human back to the house. He didn’t like rain as that meant his walk was cut short. Plus he got really wet and it took a while for him to dry himself again.   
Queequeg sniffed at the ground as his Human coaxed him along the sidewalk. They passed another one of Queequeg's friends, who was a poodle named Pip. Again, Queequeg was disappointed with the rain as it meant they couldn’t stop and talk.  
So Queequeg barked his Hello at Pip who barked back in friendly reply. Their humans stopped to say hello to each other before they went their opposite ways and Scully continued on back to her apartment.  
Once back, Queequeg shook himself as he knew his Human didn’t like It when he did it inside the house. Once he was more or less dry, he barked excitedly as his Human scratched him affectionately behind the ears before she opened her house door and let him in.   
Then she closed the door behind her before taking off his leash and collar. Afterwards, Queequeg trotted into the kitchen where he knew food was stored. He began clawing gently at the cupboard door where he saw his owner take out the food many times.  
His Human laughed as she saw him. "All right Queequeg," she said as Queequeg let out a whine whichh meant, "Im hungry," as he waited for her to bring out the food.   
The owner took out a cab of dog food before patting him on the back as he eagerly went over to the bowl and began devouring the food. "That's all you're getting for the morning," his Human said as she made him happy by stroking his fur. "The landlord will feed you again at lunch. Be a good boy know won't you? I'm off to work. See you at dinner," his Human said as he turned to acknowledge that she was leaving. With one last pat on the back, Scully left the building with Queequeg staring after her. When he sensed it was quiet, Queequeg decided to crack on with eating the rest of his food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queequeg dreams a dream as Scully goes to work

Chapter 3

It was almost lunchtime and Queequeg was lying on the sofa asleep and having a good dream as he slept off his meal.   
He dreamt of his friend, Larry, and that Larry was chasing him in a fun race through the park. Queequeg was also at that time of life that he needed a girlfriend, so he dreamt of following anotherr nice looking Pomeranian dog around the park. The two would stop to face each other and bark small talk, before sniffing each other.   
Then they would spend the day together while Queequeg's Human was away. They would do things together like the dogs in his favourite movie, Homeward Bound, as they roamed the city streets looking for Queequeg's home as Queequeg had gotten lost after his collar broke, setting him free from his Human and allowing him to run.   
Now he wished he hadn't run away as he did miss his Human. He took his girlfriend with him and they crossed streets and walked along sidewalks, barking at other dogs and asking them if they had seen Queequeg's Human.   
Finally, they would run into Larry. Larry said he saw Queequeg's Human a couple of blocks from where they were. Queequeg barked his thanks and introduced Larry to his girlfriend Mitzee. Larry and Mitzee got on fine and were tapping to each other in no time.  
Queequeg wanted to get home, so he asked Mitzee to go with him. But then Queequeg was saddened as Mitzee told him gently she couldn’t go with him anymore as she wanted to go with Larry. Larry said sorry and Queequeg just barked at them angrily before storming off In the direction of home.  
Thankfully Larry's directions were correct and Queequeg recognised where he was in no time. He bounded up the apartment stairs happily and scratched at the door.  
Finally, the door opened by his Human who shouted his name excitedly. Queequeg leapt into her arms and they held each other before going back inside.  
Then that would be when Queequeg woke. It was turning out to be a reoccurring dream and he wondered if it was going to come true. Queequeg woke with a puzzled look on his face as he sat up groggily on the sofa. He stretched his legs and yawned before he leapt off the sofa and walked around the room for a little while.   
Then his ears pricked up as he heard a sound coming from the front door. Queequeg stood to attention as he suspiciously watched the door. He saw feet moving and the keyhole jingling before the door opened to reveal a man standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queequeg gets a visitor

Chapter 4

Queequeg growled at the figure, wondering if he needed to protect his Human's house from him. Instinctively Queequeg arched his back and continued to growl. But he found himself not to hurt this man as he said, "hey there Queequeg! Your owner Miss Scully asked me to feed you lunch," the man said.   
Queequeg guessed this must be the landlord that his Human told him about this morning before she left.   
The man got Queequeg's undivided attention next by going to the room where food was stored and getting out a cab of food. Queequeg happily followed him into the kitchen, tail wagging as he smelt food being placed into his bowl.   
He was hungry now and knew it was lunch time. "Good boy," the landlord said as Queequeg licked his hand to say thank you, before he began to devour his favourite food.  
The landlord stroked him for a while before saying, "bye Queequeg. Your human will be home soon. Enjoy," he said before leaving Queequeg eating in the kitchen and closing the front door behind him as he left.   
Queequeg finished his meal a little while later before walking back to his human's sofa, hopped back on it as he was Intending to sleep off his lunch, and was just beginning to doze off when he heard a dull thud at the front door.   
Queequeg's ears pricked up again and he looked towards the door. He could see movement of footsteps made by somebody on the other side of the door. Who was it now? He wondered, cocking his head and whimpering slightly. When he was sure the door would stay closed, Queequeg leapt off the sofa and ran to the door, barking as he went.   
"All right you mutt," he heard a man say from the outside. "Take it easy," the man called. Queequeg did not like the tone of his voice so he barked again in warning.   
Then Queequeg saw the man slide pieces of paper through a slit in the door, and relaxed when he heard the man leave. All was quiet and well with Queequeg again.   
But what to do with the papers? Queequeg was alwayss curious about the papers that seemed to get shoved through his human's door everyday. What if she doesn’t want them? Queequeg had often thought to himself worriedly.   
So, very slowly and cautiously, Queequeg trotted up to the papers that were left on the floor and began to sniff them to see if they were safe.  
He sniffed all over the papers and decided they were another safe pile that was left there for his Human.  
Queequeg yawned. All this detective work was making him tired, and he still hadn't slept off his lunch. So, as it was all quiet, Queequeg decided it was safe to go and sleep.  
So he trotted back happily to the sofa with his tail wagging before hopping back up on the sofa In his favourite spot, settled down and promptly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Queequeg are reunited after Scully comes home from work

Chapter 5

An hour passed and the rain outside started slowing down and fading away, leaving bright rays of sunlight emerging from the fading clouds.  
The rays of light woke Queequeg from a nice sleep, and he soon felt like exercising again. He stretched his legs and yawned before hopping down from the sofa and making his way toward the kitchen.  
Everyday, around this time, he would sniff the cupboards to see what kind of food his Human had for him, which frustrated him as he could smell the food but couldn’t get at it.  
Queequeg tried clawing the bottom cupboard where he saw his Human kept his food, and gave up when it wouldn’t budge.   
Queequeg then heard a sound which seemed to come from the door again. Was it his Human? She always came back at this time of day. Queequeg wagged his tail eagerly as he trotted back over to the door. Maybe If he greeted her nicely she would give him a treat!   
So he waited at the door excitedly as his Human turned the knob and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.  
"Hello Queequeg," his Human said happily, and it was all Queequeg could do to stop himself from leaping into her arms as she reached down and scratched him fondly between the ears.  
She then picked up the pieces of paper and Queequeg watched with interest as she placed them on the kitchen table. "I'm sorry I'm late, Queequeg," she told him. He whimpered hopefully in response and barked eagerly at the sea of the kitchen where he knew the snacks were kept.  
His Human laughed. "All right, Queequeg, all right. You've been a good boy haven't you? Here's a treat," she said, and Queequeg heard the familiar sound of rustling as his Human reached into a jar before reaching down and feeding him his treats whichh he barked a thank you after eating it.   
His Human smiled at him before fetching herself a drink in the kitchen as Queequeg munched away on his treat.  
His Human then walked to the living room and Queequeg watched her as she kicked off her shoes and sat down on the sofa. "Here Queequeg," she called, patting a space next to her.  
"Come sit with me," she coaxed. Queequeg wagged his tail and went over to her before leaping up into the sofa and happily snuggled next to her as they sat In front of a bright box with sound and pictures that his Human liked listening to.  
With a yawn, Queequeg settled down and began to sleep again, worn out from another day at his newish home. 

THE END


End file.
